ZGMF-X20AEX Slepnir Gundam
The ZGMF-X20AEX Slepnir is one of the five newly created protagonist mobile suits, belonging to Terminal's newly established Backup Force, or B-Force. Created the support the primary Advance Force, or A-Force, consisting of the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice, ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, ZGMF-42S Destiny and ORB-01 Akatsuki, the Slepnir serves as the role of high speed assault within the squad. Technology and Combat Characteristics Created as a proof of concept for an experimental upgrade to the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, the Slepnir is practically, for all intents and purposes, an improved version of its predecessor. In keeping with the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom's trademark characteristics of speed and firepower, the Slepnir improves upon those aspects even more, despite the increase in cost of construction. Like the other B-Force machines before it, the Slepnir shares many aspects with its brother machines, like the increased capacity hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, the numerous hyper capacitors, as well as common components, which allows for easier maintenance of all four machines. Weapons wise, the Slepnir possesses a number of increments to its weapons list. Chiefly of which were the addition of heavy beam cannons and DRAGOON pods, as well as improved weaponry, like dual barreled beam rifles, and remote weapon pods. The increase in the number of weaponry, in conjunction with the multi lock weapons system, also allows for Kaoru to take out more mobile units at range, before he has to engage in close combat. Like its predecessor, one of this machine's greatest distinguishing features is the fact that the internal frame itself is wholly made from PS Armor. The reasons for this construction include not only reducing damage from hits to the joints but also preventing the machine from destroying itself. The previously mentioned new propulsion system, which gives it high mobility on a level beyond previous machines, also makes the load on the machine itself even greater. With a traditional frame, it was thus possible that the machine would be unable to bear this load and would destroy itself. Moreover, its pilots has reaction speed surpassing that of other pilots, and this supreme reaction speed further increases the structural load. Thus, whenever the OS determines that the machine's structure is unable to withstand the speed of Kaoru's reactions, it momentarily raises the strength of the frame's PS Armor to maximum level as a way of protecting the structure of the machine. At this time, any energy that can't be controlled by the frame is radiated in the form of light, and is emitted through the gaps in the armor. As a result, the machine's joints can be observed to glow in golden colors. However, in this situation the load on the system is huge, and this luminescent state (surplus energy emission) cannot be maintained over a long period. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU27D 31 mm CIWS : Mounted on the head, the quartet of CIWSs are normally used to counter incoming guided projectiles, or distracting an opponent in melee, due to the short range and low damage capability of the weapon. To make up for the low damage potential, additional ammunition has been added to ensure that the Slepnir has more than a sufficient supply to use. However, the CIWSs are useless against a phase shift armor equipped opponent, unless the enemy armor is rendered inactive for some reason. ;*MA-M02H "Mega Lacerta" Large Variable Beam Saber : A scaled up version of the MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber, the 2H model features the ability to increase the blade length from that of a normal beam saber, to one that is about twice as long as normal, while maintaining its potent cutting ability. The added length allows for extra reach, and helps keep the opponent away from coming too close to the Slepnir. ;*MA-M24KF Twin-Barreled High-Energy Beam Rifle : A vastly improved version of the beam rifles used by the ZGMF-X20A, the MA-M24KF model features an additional barrel, as well as an greatly increased rate of fire. In the time it takes for the MA-M21KF rifle to fire a single rifle shot, the new version can fire three shots, with each shot bearing the same punch as its predecessor. As such, the Slepnir can fire off more beam rifle shots in the same time, when compared to the ZGMF-X20A. ;*MMI-M18 “Xiphias II” Rail Cannons : A scaled up derivative of the ZGMF-X20A's rail cannon, the pair of 338mm rail cannons provide the Slepnir with a potent punch. Generously supplied with plenty of ammunition and given the ability to operate at long ranges, as well as underwater, the Xiphias II cannons can pick off most none PS armored mobile suits and damage combat vessels at long range, long before they can even fire their own weaponry at the Slepnir. Even if the Slepnir does encounter a phase-shift armored unit, the continual bombardment of the target with such large caliber cannons is bound to eventually overwhelm the protective armor at some point. ;*MGX-2235 "Callidus" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon : The same beam cannon utilized by the infamous ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, the Callidus beam cannon has proved to be a reliable beam cannon, capable of standing up to contemporary beam cannons of similar caliber. ;*EQFU-4X Super DRAGOON Mobile Weapon Wings : An improved variant of the EQFU-3X model, the 4X model features an additional two pairs of wings, one of which is dedicated to housing another quartet of improved DRAGOON weapon pods, while the other set of wings carries a pair of heavy MGX-2235 Callidus multi-phase beam cannons, in the same manner of the ZGMF-X10A's Balaena plasma cannons. As such, the additional pair of heavy beam cannons allow the Slepnir to attack targets at long range, before they can attack the mobile weapon. ;*MX2400 beam shield generator : A stronger variant of the original MX2200 beam shield generator, the MX2400 model produces a stronger beam shield, which thereby allowing the Slepnir to defend itself better, against most forms of weapon attacks. ;*Valkyrie Armament Pack :Easily the most expensive add on to date for the Slepnir, the Valkyrie Armament pack consists mainly of the Valkyrie system and it is Terminal's most potent offensive combat system to boot, allowing the operator to simultaneously operate an additional 13 modified mobile suits in a single go, effectively making the pilot of the Slepnir the leader of its own one man army. While extremely potent its own right, the system literally shines in the fact that it can use any mobile suit or armor that has been created so far, provided the necessary modifications have already been made. :But however, a major down side to the use of such a system mirrors those of the DRAGOON system. Also, there are also the disadvantages of cost of acquisition, time needed for modification and maintenance, and as well as the issue of storing all these extra mobile weapons. ;*Panzer METEOR Mobile Suit Support System 04 : Created as an improved version of the venerable Mobile Suit Embedded Tactical Enforcer platform, the Panzer model provides increased performance and armament with respect to its predecessor. Bearing a greatly increased number of 60 cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers, this gives the Panzer a substantial increase in the amount of ordinance it can fire during battle. Its energy weapon complements also received a complete overhaul, with the quartet of high energy beam cannons upgraded to a larger caliber for more potency, as well as the addition of a pair of 57 mm high energy beam rifles, for additional firepower. :The internal systems were also overhauled, including the addition of high capacity hyper capacitors, to deal with the increased energy needs of the revised energy weapons complement, as well as improved lightwave pulse thrusters, for added speed, acceleration and maneuverability. As an afterthought, a highly intelligent control system was added, to allow the Panzer to function as a independent attacker, when needed. But the Panzer does not serve purely as an unmanned support unit for combat. When docked with the Panzer in transport mode, the combination of the two units allows for rapid deployment of the Slepnir and its brother units to combat locations, owing to the highly powerful lightwave pulse thrusters. This means that the Slepnir and its brother units are fully capable of making their presence felt as a rapid deployment force, when needed. History Gallery Notes/Trivia/Homages * Named after Odin's steed, the Slepnir has 8 wings, 6 of which possess the advanced booster engines that give the machine unparalleled acceleration and speed, among the four B-Force units. * The name of the armament pack is taken from Norse mythology. The word valkyrie comes from old Norse valkyrja, and means "chooser of the slain." The valkyries are said to be the daughters of Odin. * The Mega Lacerta Variable Beam Saber is a homage to the informally named Sephiroth Blades used by the boss version of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, from Gundam vs. Gundam Next Plus. The Sephiroth blade is noted to have a beam saber length that is twice as long as that of an original saber. * The Panzer METEOR unit's Combat Fighter Mode is a homage to the GS-9900 G-Falcon, from After War Gundam X.